The Mortagain
by lord print
Summary: Harry Potter has just come into an inheritance. He discovers that Albus Dumbledore has been stealing from him and possibly some of the Weasleys. Now has to deal with Back stabbing friends, finding new ones, and many new mates. Harry/several OMCs. Creature fic! Veela! Werewolf! Vampire! Character Bashing!


Chapter 1

As Harry walked into Gringotts he smiled at the face of the building before entering and moving toward the first open counter. He had just gotten away from his maternal family for a few moments in order to get a few extra galleons out from his account. As he reached the goblin he greeted them in the customary manner. Harry had been studying goblins recently, he wasn't sure why but he found them to be fascinating creatures.

"May your gold ever increase and the blood your enemies be spilled," Harry stated much to the shock of the goblin sitting there. He quickly forgot his stupor before saying,

"May our business be well and may your gold flow up," as was the customary response. The goblin went on to say, "It has been a long time since I have heard a _human_ speak the customs. Perhaps I should learn your name and why you have come to this royal hall."

"My name is Harry Potter and I have come to make a withdrawal," Harry answered. Although only the first half of this registered before the goblin was rifling around in the log book he had in front of him. He finally stopped at a particular page and after scanning it for a moment he looked back at Harry and said,

"It appears you have reached your 16th birthday today, is this correct?"

"It is indeed," Harry answered, confused.

"Come with me Mister Potter," The goblin said as he hopped off of the stool he was on and on to the ground.

"Wait!" Harry said as he ran off to join the goblin. "I just need to make a withdrawal, where are you taking me?"

"Right here," the Goblin answered as he opened the door directly to the right and stepped in closing it after Harry walked in. The goblin then went over to the desk and pulled out a stone basin and a knife. "If you would please prick your finger and get some blood in the bowl," the goblin said handing the knife to Harry. Confused but not knowing what to do Harry did as the goblin asked and cut himself before directing the blood into the stone basin. As he did so the cut healed and he handed the knife back to the Goblin. At that time the goblin poured the blood onto a peace of parchment and Harry watched as words came across the page. They read:

_Harry James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Peverell_

_Assets:_

_Contents of vaults:_

_Harry James Potter trust vault: 4,567 galleons 6,485 sickles 8,938 knuts_

_Potter family vaults: 76,898,234 galleons 89,234,574 sickles 99,857,211 knuts_

_Black family vaults: 97,978,594 galleons 123,894,234 sickles 231,388,444 knuts_

_Gryffindor family vaults: 322,234,938 galleons 678,293,848 sickles 757,293,857 knuts_

_Ravenclaw family vaults: 544,298,399 galleons 758,556,432 sickles 984,293,295 knuts_

_Peverell family vaults: 2,453,234,968 galleons 4,345,234,745 sickles 48,564,587,333 knuts_

_All vaults other than the trust contain many other family heirlooms and artifacts_

_Properties:_

_12 Grimwald place_

_All others have been destroyed due to years of un-use or attacks._

_Creature blood:_

_Mortagain _

Harry stared at the paper in front of him and marveled at what was on top of it.

"This can't be right," Harry exclaimed looking at the goblin in front of him.

"Which part?" the goblin asked innocently.

"All of it!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm not the head of all of these houses I can't have that much money and I am not a…mortagain…whatever that is."

"It is most certainly correct, and you wouldn't know you were a mortagain because you haven't come into your inheritance yet though that should happen tonight."

"EXCUSE ME!" Harry yelled.

"Yes, mortagain's come into their inheritance on the night of their 16 birthday. After that they can start looking for their many mates and settling down where ever they so choose."

"MATES!"

"Yes every mortagain has many male mates as to impregnate them. Though these mates are always of a different species. The technical term would be submissive and dominate, though the partnership is equal both ways the term is just used to acknowledge the mother." At this harry sat down quietly and thought about what was happening.

"Why didn't Dumbledore know?" He asked to nobody in particular thinking that his teacher should be all knowing.

"He did know," The goblin said speaking up. "He is your magical guardian he was informed the moment you became an orphan. To be honest it is quite surprising you don't know but then that isn't the only odd thing about your relationship with Albus Dumbledore."

"What else is unusual," Harry asked confused.

"Well Albus has been regularly taking large amounts of money out of the potter family vault. He claimed that it was to cloth and feed you and the like, so while we were suspicious we could do nothing. The very strange part was that after he took the money he deposited some large amounts in the personal vaults of, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Hermione Granger, and the vault of Molly and Arthur Weasley."

"WHAT!" Harry yelled, "HE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING FOR ME MY WHOLE LIFE, AND YET HE'S PAYING THE WEASLEYS TO…TO…to I don't know."

"Well If it is indeed true that Albus Dumbledore never used that money to help you in your life then that would be stealing. Would you like to press charges?"

"Yes I would, now I need to get out of here and get a few things done, would it be possible to get a bank card or a check book of some sort so I wouldn't have to carry around a bunch of money?"

"Of course we give out check books to some of our more wealthy clients, this way they do not run the risk of it getting stolen and used by others," the goblin said as he pulled out the book and handed it to Harry. Harry said his thanks before exciting the bank and moving into the alley. He quickly spotted the Weasleys and not wanting to deal with them right now he ducked into the crowd and moved into Madame Malkins. He purchased a few new robes and then moved on to other stores buying all he would need with his new status. He moved into Oliveanders on accident as he caught sight of the Weasleys once again and needed to duck away. As he entered he immediately had the wand maker pulling him into a back room.

"Mr. Potter it is quite clear that your current wand is not having you live up to your full potential."

"Excuse me?" Harry asked confused, though the wand maker continued on ignoring the confusion.

"Yes it is clear something more powerful will be needed. Now come, come put your hand out over these woods and we will start creating your staff." Confused Harry did as he was told and put his hand over the wood feeling each one. He felt four which were perfect. "Yew, Redwood, Bonsai, and Banyan, interesting, onto the core, same thing over here Mister Potter," Oliveander stated. Harry did the same and picked 3 items. "Basilisk venom, Phoenix tears freely given, and a poppy flower, yes this will be a powerful staff, 4+3=7 which of course is a magical number," The man said more to himself than Harry. He looked up and said, "Thank you, you will receive a letter when it is complete…goodbye." He said this while pushing Harry out of the store and when he took a step out the blinds were shut and the closed sign put in its place.

Harry confused by this interaction looked up and noticed a sign, _Wizarding realty. _Harry smiled as he walked into the building. He was greeted by a young man who introduced himself as Martin. Harry asked to see the two largest manors for sale. Martin agreed and quickly pulled out three files.

"The first is in the middle of Scotland. Nothing comes near it for 50 miles and the property itself is 5 sq. miles. It has three stories not including the attic or basement. It has a total of 33 bedrooms all with en suites. The bedrooms are located on the second and third levels, along with many sitting rooms and family rooms. The attic is one giant bedroom, with floor to ceiling windows looking on to the tree tops. It has a massive en suite, which includes a separate shower and bathtub.

"The second is south of Norwich which is the closest town by 75 miles. It is the larger of the two and the more expensive however it is right on the coast. It has a private beach, and forestry on the other side. The property itself is 15 sq. miles with three of those actually being the water on the coast surrounding the property. It is 5 stories not including the attic and basement and there are a total of 57 bedrooms with en suites. The master here is also in the attic though it is reached by a portrait on the second floor. It has windows on all four sides and other than the library is the largest room in the house. There is a wraparound balcony on all levels though a simple key word can keep it shut in case of children occupying one of those rooms. The Kitchen is gourmet and fit to serve 1-40 house elves comfortably. Off the beach there is a deep end and a shallow end, the deep is used for getting boats in to the dock which is there and the shallower of the two for swimming in the summer. Magical creatures and animals surround the house both in the forest and the sea. The house has the finest wards available making it impossible to enter without express permission from the owner. Any attempt to tamper with the wards will automatically set them off and the one doing it will be pulled and put in the dungeon which is a small part of the basement."

Harry took this all in before saying, "I would like to tour the second if you don't mind."

"Of course not we can go right now." And they took off.

When they returned Harry turned to the Realtor and asked, "How much?"

"21,000,000 galleons but it does come fully furnished with simple spells to change the colors, along with expansion charms and the like ready for you. It would be simple to re decorate."

"I'll take it," Harry said. He then pulled out his check book and did just that.

5858585858585

Harry collapsed onto the bed of his new bedroom. The attic bedroom was amazing. It was entered through a portrait of a dragon and a unicorn walking together. He had just finished decorating and changing the room to his liking. It was absolutely massive. After he had gotten the house he came in and was greeted by a full staff of house elves. Nearly 200 hundered were needed to keep the house kept up. Harry had resolved to learn all of their names. He instructed them to start dinner and bring it to the bedroom at around 8 or 9. He then also told them to start painting the walls. When asked what color he said anything other than white. He had then retreated into his room and started manipulating it to his like. He added a sofa and chairs. He changed the walls to many different colors, deciding that it was a lot more interesting that way. He added chairs to the balcony along with tables and other things. One thing which was a big surprise was the ability to use muggle technology in the manor (Now named Banyan manor, Harry wasn't sure why but he loved that tree). The manor came with a TV in some select room including the Master bedroom and Master Bathroom. There were also music systems all around the room and the balcony. He found a laptop and an ipod and decided he would have to get some music soon. But all of this left him on his new bed completely naked due to his tiredness and the freedom it gave him.

As he fell into sleep he didn't look at the clock as it turned 12:00 and the words of the goblin quickly came rushing back into his head. The pain was unbearable. While it felt like it lasted for hours the pain was less than 5 minutes long and then Harry blacked out.

When Harry woke He was on the ground next to his massive bed and was a bit disorientated. He stood up and was hit in the face by something rather soft. He looked at what hit him and saw what appeared to be feathers this confused him, and as he thought about it he rolled his shoulders to work out some of the kinks in his back. As he did this he noticed that the feathers moved around with his shoulders. With a cry of panic he ran into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He still had his small structure, however he also had many more differences. His right eye remained green his left was slowly changing colors. He had massive wings on his back and along with that a tail, poking out of his lower back. He had claws on his hands. The claws on his right hand were white and those on his left were Black. He had fangs in his mouth and of course do to this Harry did what anybody would do…He screamed.

As soon as Harry calmed himself down, he threw on some pants and ran down to the library, to do what he should have done last night. He found every book he could on Mortagains and sat and read them. He found out that the coloring of the claws were due to different affects. The black claws held a poison which would kill any but the mates of said Mortagain and the mortagains children. The other was a healing property which with a simple puncture of the skin would heal anything wrong with the person including the puncture mark it created. The changing eye color was to allow the mortagain to see in any light. Dark, light, heat seeking whatever they could see it. Harry also discovered that a mortagain had anywhere from 2-6 mates, and that after the mortagain came into their inheritance the mates started to feel a pull to the mortagain. It would be less than a month before they were all here. The last thing Harry discovered was that mortagains could retract all of their extra accessories with very little thought. Doing this Harry got up and headed to the floo he had one thing he had to get done today.

Harry stepped into the atrium at the ministry. He walked to the lift and went to the level in charge of magical education. There he stopped and went to the secretary.

"Hello," He said, "I have an appointment to have my NEWTS taken today right now."

"Harry Potter?" she asked looking at the appointment book.

"Yes," he responded. Unknown to anybody he had been studying all of his subjects very heavily since last year getting ahead of everybody in the class. He had gotten so far ahead he figured it would make sense to just get the NEWTS out of the way. He wasn't going to do so but that was before he found out the Dumbledore had been stealing from him and due to the emancipated status he gained yesterday at Gringotts there left him no reason not to take the NEWTS. Harry walked into the room after the secretary told him he was good to go.

Harry walked out of the room many hours later. He would be getting the results soon but he was sure he had passed with flying colors. He thanked the secretary and made his way back to the atrium. He flooed home and as he stepped into the parlor he happened to look at the screen next to the door. The screen was put in to monitor the gate from many miles away from the actual gate. Standing at the gate was a man who appeared to be 20. He had dirty blond hair and had an angelic face. His body was rather lithe, and skinny. He was wearing some very stylish cloths, and while nobody in the wizarding world would be caught dead in them, neither would anybody of the muggle world. Curious Harry sent out Blinky (house elf) to go and get him. They appeared in the parlor and the man looked at Harry and said,

"Lucas Limbert, Vampire, dominate mate."

Harry stood there in shock.

3049580983450980

_So this is technically my 4__th__ story however my other stories were horribly written so I pulled them down and will be putting them back up at a later date. Um reviews are nice and please Enjoy! By the way updates will be a bit sporadic due to school, and…life, but please have patience. _


End file.
